The Escape from the Dark
by Eliana Gwen
Summary: Hilde gets kidnapped and regrets not telling Duo the secret of their unborn child after he leaves to fight. Rated PG-13 for very mild violence so far, and mild cussing. Please review, and don't review if you no like my ficy!!! ^^
1. The Escape from the Dark: Midnight's Pla...

The Escape from the Dark  
  
***  
  
After Colony 200  
  
Relena Dorlian-Yuy gave birth to a beautiful girl named Juliette Fiona Yuy. Everyone in the world was amazed that Relena, former queen of the world, had finally given up her hopes to fight for freedom to become a mother. While that astonished others, lots of others were shocked that Heero wanted a baby.  
"Damn, that Heero is a playa hater," Duo said as he plopped onto the sofa in his one bedroom apartment he shared with his new wife, Hilde. "I can't believe he, of all people, let Relena get pregnant. Heaven knows what those kids'll be like!"  
"DUO!" Hilde scolded. "I saw Juliette in the newspaper and she is anything but awful!"  
"For now."  
"Duo. Watch your mouth. You never know if something like that could happen to us."   
Hilde smirked at Duo, who quickly looked away after that remark. He knew that he wanted children, but was afraid to tell Hilde about it. He wanted, more than anything, to go back into space and fight for Mariemaia's troops. But, he still had a wrenching feeling inside his heart that he knew would correct him one of these days.   
"Yeah, well, I hope it's not too soon. I'm stationed north of Holland for a month than back to Japan for two more months. You better not be pregnant when I get back, or I'm firing the mechanic!"  
"You forgot about the mailman."  
Duo fell silent. He didn't think what she was saying was funny at all. One of his best friends became pregnant by the mailman. And the worst part, she was 13.  
"I'm just playing," Hilde commented as she walked over to give Duo a hug around the neck. "You don't need to be so uptight, Duo."  
"Yeah, I know. But, I'm leaving tomorrow and I can't go see Heero and all them until I get back. Actually, I don't really care. It's not my baby."  
"Duo, what's your problem lately? All I hear you say is negative things about all that God has given us and your friends!"  
"God didn't give me anything good or decent that I can use."  
"Oh, so now Mr. Catholic Boy is giving up on his faith so early? Why the hell do you leave me behind on all of this Duo?"  
"Hilde, forget it. We'll forget this whole conversation. I just don't think it's important with me leaving soon."  
"Fine, then, I will surely forget it. So, what do you want for dinner?"  
  
***  
  
The next day, Duo packed up all of his supplies and shoved them into a small suitcase. He grumbled at the fact that he had to leave, again, but worst of all is that this time, he and Hilde left a fight without discussing it at all.   
"I love you," Duo said as he grabbed Hilde and gave her a kiss, right in front of the busy street. He looked back at their small apartment, then back at the junkyard they owned. His eyes quickly left them and focused again on none other than Hilde. "Please, be careful while I'm gone. Visit Relena whenever you feel like getting out of the house without spending my hard-earned money, ok?"  
"Alright," Hilde giggled as she gave Duo one last kiss good-bye. "I love you, too. Be careful out there!"  
"I will."  
Duo walked away from Hilde, hating to see her shed those tears. But the tears were shed for Duo's safety and for something that Hilde didn't tell him. And wouldn't tell him until he got back and the evidence was clear that something had went wrong. But not mentally. Just physically.  
Hilde waved at Duo as he waved back. He got into the cab and disappeared into the darkness of the colony.   
"Oh, what to do now," Hilde thought out loud. "I could go visit Relena down on earth...Oh; I don't know what to do."  
So, Hilde decided she would go shopping for groceries, since Duo had eaten almost everything in the refrigerator and all of the cabinets.   
She locked up the house keys, pulled down her red shirt so it would cover the back of her blue jeans, and walked to her car.   
The worst thing that could ever happened hit Hilde by surprise.   
From behind the bushes nearest to her garage, a large man with a slight limp jumped out of the dark and knocked Hilde over. He held a knife to her throat and said, "If you wanna live, go to England. If you don't, stay here where your husband will never, ever now what happened to you."  
Hilde was scared, so much that she couldn't even scream to get anyone's attention. She turned paler and paler as the man's knife came closer and closer to her skin. She fainted to get away from the brutal pain that would occur sooner or later. If only she had told Duo what was going to happen to her, maybe this wouldn't have been so awful. Maybe he would've stayed with her. But she would never know because of the path of hiding the truth she had taken.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: My first Fan Fiction back as Darkchild! I'm very proud to say that this one will be one of my first action ones that I had ever really done. Sorry if it's a lil bit off, but I've not written in a while, so bear with me!!! If I get enough reviews, part two will be coming up shortly!!!  
  
Peace, Love, and Backstreet Boys ~*  
*&DarkChild&*  



	2. The Escape from the Dark: Hilde's Escape

The Escape from the Dark   
  
***  
  
Hilde Maxwell still didn't know what was happening to her after she had woken up. She was scared, and felt like she did deserve this.  
"Oh, the little girl is finally awake," a gruff voice said. "Well, little child, how are you today?" The man barked at Hilde. She cowered and started to cry, not just the tears from her eyes, but tears formed in her heart and a barrier was formed against the world.  
"Go away you bastard," Hilde cursed at the man. "I don't belong here with white trash like you!"  
Hilde did her best to get out of the knot she just realized she was in. She tried to break free from the ropes that bound her, but she failed at that task.  
"Ah, so you're a frisky one, eh, bitch? You don't deserve to be here, eh? Well, first tell me where your hubby is, then I might not hafta beat you up."  
"Never! Duo will fight you!!!" Hilde screamed. The man grabbed his head as Hilde screamed a shrill, awakening sound. She cried and swore until her mouth became dry.  
"No, he won't. And you can't do anything to make your lover boy return, right? HA ha."  
"Then...then the other pilots will come! They have to!"   
"No, they don't."  
The man raised his hand and smacked Hilde across the back. He started to take of the ropes and Hilde managed to wiggle free of the man's strong grasp.  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" the man yelled as Hilde managed to get out of the way of the man. She kept running until she reached the door of the huge house, which was obvious it had been abandoned.   
"You'll be sorry!" Hilde yelled at the man as she darted out of the massive doors. She felt abused and lost. She knew that if she had only told Duo not to eat so much, this wouldn't have happened.  
  
***  
  
"Relena, she's gorgeous!" Noin said as she hugged her sister-in-law. Noin looked down at the cooing baby and smiled.  
"Thank you. It's partially in debt to her father," Relena said as she looked up to Noin and smiled and returned a hug to her.   
"Yeah, right," Heero said as he casually walked into his bedroom. He glanced at Noin's face, with the amazement he'd never seen there before. Then, he peered at his new little baby girl, and the wife he now had whom that baby came from. He felt a smile creep on his face. He ignored it, and let it come out by itself.  
"Heero," Relena said as she looked at him with caring eyes. She felt wonderful now that she had a person that she knew she could trust with her only child. "Thank you for helping me bring her here." Relena looked down at the now sleeping baby.  
"You're always welcome," Heero smirked. "It was fun."  
"Heero!" Relena scolded him with a look on her face he couldn't help but smile at.  
"Well, do you want me to lie about it?" Heero said as he leaned over Relena and kissed her on the forehead.  
"No, Heero," Relena sighed as she laid her head back down upon her pillow. She handed Heero his little girl, then drifted slowly off to sleep.   
Relena jumped up as she heard a loud thudding noise on the door.   
"Ms. Relena, a girl at the door here to see you. She's traveled a long way to get here," Pagan said.  
"Thank you. Heero?" Relena said as she held her arms out to receive the baby again so Heero could go and answer the door.  
"Yes, ma'am," Heero laughed and he handed the baby back to Relena.   
He was almost knocked over by a small girl with very short hair that looked scared out of her mind. She looked up at those now caring blue eyes and how they spoke to her.  
"Heero," Hilde said. She could barely whisper. She traveled as fast as she could to get to England. But, two men instead of one almost kidnapped her again, even worse.   
"Hilde! What are you doing here? We didn't expect you so soon," Heero said as he held up the girl with bruises red and black all over her face.   
"The man...was trying..." she couldn't even finish her last sentence.  
"Relena! Noin! We've a guest!"  
  
***  
  
Hilde woke up laying on a luxurious bed that was so very comfortable. She moaned and grabbed her chest as she tried to get up. Heero, along with Noin and a doctor, were standing by her bedside.  
"Wha-what am I doing here?" Hilde managed to say.  
"You came here yesterday afternoon. You said a man was trying to kill you," Heero said as he walked closer to Hilde's bed. Hilde fell backwards onto the cushiony pillows. She sighed and felt as if she could die now.  
"Mrs., er, Maxwell, is it?" the doctor said in an odd tone.  
"Yes," Hilde breathed.  
"You're...ahem, with child?" the doctor commented rather rudely.  
"Damn you, doctor," Hilde said. "I was supposed to tell them myself...and-" Hilde burst into tears. She was afraid that nobody would say congratulations., but they would think it would be the kidnapper's child. "Yes, it's Duo's. I-I just couldn't tell him before he left. I was...scared and nervous."  
"Oh, Hilde," Noin said as she hugged the girl. Hilde tried to return the hug with what energy she had left in her.  
"I-I can't...let you tell him," Hilde spoke softly. She breathed as well as she could. "I can't. But, I will."  
"Alright," Noin said as she laid Hilde back down on the pillow. "It'll be alright."  
  
***  
  
Duo was stationed where he was and would be there for a long time. He thought about the argument he had had with his loving wife, and how he had been so unkind to her. All she wanted was to state the fact that most people have children. He began to ponder what it would be like to have children.   
Two hours later, Duo woke up by the sound of an alarm. He actually fell asleep on his post! Hopefully nobody saw me, he thought.  
"Maxwell!" Officer Briggs yelled at the young sergeant. "Get your sad, sorry behind in here. Now!"  
"Yes, sir!" Duo yelped as he ran to the officer's door, then stopped, straightened his hat, and walked in.  
"Sleeping again, eh, Maxwell?" the Officer said sheepishly.  
"Yeah, I mean, yes, sir."  
"You've gotten a call from Commander Yuy down on Earth. He said something happened that you really ought to know about."  
"What for, sir? Did he say anything?" Duo asked with a hint of disaster in his eyes.  
"He said your wife should tell you. He said she's, um, visiting them for awhile."  
"Yes, sir. May I go call, sir?" Duo looked like he was ready to race out of the door and into his bunker.  
"Yes, sir. Go right ahead."  
The older man looked as Duo ran out of the office and down the hall, almost knocking everyone down that was in his way.  
"With Duo, no matter where you stand, it's the warpath."  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter 3 will be coming soon, but I need to rest my hands for awhile. I've been typing really fast, so it's kinda hard to keep up with my fingers! Anyway, none of the characters belong to me, just their respected owners (aren't they the lucky ones?). Do not review if you don't like. Sorry if I have to keep saying this, but maybe I'll get the point across sooner or later.  
  
Peace, Love, and Backstreet ~*  
  
Darkchild =0) 


	3. The Escape from the Dark: The Truth Reve...

The Escape from the Dark   
  
~~~  
  
Duo finally made it to his bunker without knocking all of the people down. Just about 27, he thought. He was nervous and his hand tensed as he picked up the phone. He didn't know what would or could have happened to Hilde. He thought of all the things that could have: rape, murder, homicide, robbery, anything that had to do with hurting his Hilde.  
  
"Hello?" a familiar voice sounded from the phone.   
  
"Yo, Heero. Is Hilde there?" Duo's voice came out weaker than was expected.  
  
"Yeah. She's a little shaken, though. I'll go tell her to pick up the phone."  
  
Heero put Duo on hold, and Duo wanted anything but to kept on hold for a million hours when his wife was injured.  
  
"H-hello?" Hilde said as she meekly answered the man's call.  
  
"Hil! I'm glad you're alright! What happened to you??" Duo said releived that she could still speak.  
  
"W-well, I, um, a man jumped me a few hours after you left. I was heading for the grocery store and I was about to get into my car, and then bam! I went to the g-ground and I don't remember what else happened. I just remember I escaped later and almost goe kidnapped two more times."  
  
"Hilde! Blast it! I should have never left you!" Duo raged as he threw his fist towards the wall. He stopped it before he hit it.  
  
"No, Duo. Be careful. They're after you. I don't know who it is, but they seriously want to destroy you and I won't see it happen. Oh, Duo!" HIlde cried softly into the phone. She wished that she could hold him and never let him leave. Never let him die.  
  
"I will be, Hilde. I'll try to get the Officer to let me go early, ok? It will still be a week or so until I can work off my debts."  
  
"Anything to get you back here. Please. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Hilde," Duo said. He felt tears rush to his eyes, then stop. "Good-bye." Duo hung up the phone. He was scared for not only her now, but himself.   
  
As soon as he hung up, he ran down to the Officer's office and knocked loudly on the door.  
  
"What?" the Officer said, sounding a bit angry.  
  
"Sir, I need to be stationed by my wife, sir, so I can see her on weekends. I need to leave soon, sir. She was hurt badly," Duo said, doing his best to keep himself from breaking down in front of his boss.  
  
"Yes, sir, Mr. Maxwell. How about we let you go, hm? You can work for the Barton Foundation up in space or in London. Which one?"  
  
"In the colony, sir. But I need time to see my wife, first."  
  
"That's fine, Duo. You may go ahead and pack now. I except a last report in O200 hours. Does that sound clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Duo sounded happier than ever and remembered this time to quietly walk down the hallway, so people wouldn't be injured. He got to his room just in time.  
  
He quickly packed up all of his belongings into a large duffle bag, and threw it over his shoulder. He had his report ready since early yesterday morning so in case he had to leave. He made his was to the Officer's quarters and knocked on the door.  
  
"My report, sir," Duo yelled so he could hear him over the loud rumblings of the war.  
  
"Slip under the door. Thank you for your time," the Officer replied. Duo then happily left and was he ever excited. He was finally to go home and figure out this mystery.  
  
***  
  
Five hours later, there was a knock on the door of the mansion that belonged to the Yuy family. Heero told Pagan to go watch the food that was on the grill while Heero handled their newest guest.  
  
"Hey," Duo said as he peeked through the door just as Heero was opening it. The two exchanged glances of concern, but Heero's glance was more knowlegable, knowing that he had already heard Hilde's secret.  
  
"Hey. Hilde's in the nursery with Relena. Follow me," Heero said as he let Duo in, shut the door and walked off to the huge, marble, spiral staircase. The carpet was an oriental rug cut just to fit the steps.  
  
"Damn, this house is huge, Heero! Who'd you rob?" Duo laughed at his own piculiar joke.  
  
"You." Heero looked back at Duo to see his reaction, but Duo's face lingered upon anger.  
  
Heero opened the massive door into the baby's room. Heero smiled as he saw his wife cradling and nursing the baby in the rocking chair built just for her. Relena looked up to see Duo's tired face. She quickly got up from her seat and managed her way to adjust the baby and hug Duo at the same time.  
  
"Hi! Long time, no see, right?" Relena said as she grasped the pilot. "You look tired!"  
  
"I am," Duo said as he smiled at the now happy baby, and at how radiant Relena seemed to be. Then he turned to face Hilde, the one he had been waiting to see for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Hilde," Duo said softly as he walked towards his love. The word seemed to linger on his lips, tasting sweeter than honey.  
  
"D-duo!" Hilde stuttered into his ear as he embraced her. The two hugged as Hilde started to cry. She looked up at Duo's face for some comfort, but it looked as if he hadn't any at all.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hil. I wish I could've been there for you! Honest."  
  
"I know. But, I have something to tell you. Outside, if you don't mind, Relena?" Hilde said as she looked over towards her friend and her husband.  
  
"That's fine," Relena said gently as she walked back to the baby's crib and laid her ever so softly in. She and Heero stood there, admiring the small child, as Hilde and Duo left the room.  
  
Hilde held Duo's hand as they stood in the dim hallway. She didn't know how to put it, if she could say it at all.  
  
"Duo, I need to tell you something I should have long before you left," Hilde said as she looked at her ankles. She had to buckle up and get the courage she knew was drilled inside her.  
  
"What is it, Hil?" Duo said as he lifted Hilde's chin up so he could look into her dark, beautiful eyes.  
  
"We're having a baby."  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: I know it! Too soon to end, but I need to take some time to think about my life...anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Part for should be done in a few days, you can wait!!! lol! Anyway, if you don't mind, please pray for me and a friend of the family's. He's in a lot of pain right now, so keep him in your prayers. Thanks!  
  
Peace, Love, and Backstreet ~*  
  
Darkchild ^-^ 


	4. The Escape from the Dark: The Deep Dark ...

The Escape from the Dark  
  
~*~  
  
"You're WHAT?" the young Duo Maxwell shouted. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"   
  
"I-I was afraid, of you," Hilde said while she managed to look up at the tense man's face.  
  
"Why would you be afraid of me?" Duo's booming voice spoke with anger. "I wouldn't hurt you!"  
  
"I didn't want you to leave me!!!" Hilde cried as she ran away from Duo and ran towards the back door of the outrageously big mansion.  
  
"Damnit," Duo swore under his breath. He had a feeling of Hilde's coldness. He wasn't sure what he should do. He had a sense of friendship to this unborn child. But, he wasn't sure of the feelings.  
  
Hilde cried under her gasps. She couldn't have hid it any longer. Nor, did she want to. It was a part of life. Having children was natural. But, to her it was just another problem that Duo would hate her for. Life wouldn't be the same afterwards and she thought she would die. She wasn't condemned to these feelings; because she could make her life whatever she wanted it to be.   
  
Duo walked up to Hilde. He didn't know if he should hold her and wipe away her tears, or let her be by herself. This was all too much. This was more than she wanted to handle. And she never even told Duo about her previous experiences with children of her own.   
  
"Hilde, I can't describe how much of a shock this was to me. I can't understand."  
  
Hilde gave Duo a cold shoulder. She thought he was to be compassionate instead of heartless and kaniving as to get her to leave. But, she knew within her heart that he would never let her do so. She was frightened. Should she tell him? Should she leave the past alone? After all, those children were side affects off a soldier who came into her room one night drunk and wanted to "have a party". She decided to gather up courage. It was the only prideful way she could get out of this torture that had captured her for so long.  
  
"Duo," Hilde calmly stated as she put her bruised face closer to the ceiling. She looked up at the wallpaper of the dancing angels, having a merry time in the Heavens. If only she could be there now, instead of stating past troubles and hardships.   
  
"Hilde, I'm listening. Tell me what's wrong." Duo tried to stay calm, as well he managed. It wasn't long before he was trying to guess what it was she was about to say. But, as they say, the truth hurts.   
  
"Duo, I've-I've had children before, against my own will. I couldn't abort them. I was so young. It-it was a year or so before I met you on that colony. I can't help it. I didn't want it! And I didn't want them to take her away!!" Hilde burst her way into a million, crystalized tear drops that struck her face like the coldness of ice. She hugged Duo, grasping onto him so she would never have to leave, never have to let go. "I wanted to tell you." The cries of her fled throughout the house, but Heero and Relena remained in the same room. They thought it was all up to Hilde and Duo to finally settle things.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Duo said, trying his hardest with sincerity to make it sound like he wasn't convinced that Hilde wasn't what she seemed.  
  
"I couldn't. I was afraid you'd leave me."  
  
"I'd never leave you, Hil, you know that!" Duo claimed as he held Hilde closer. There was nothing either of them could do about the past.  
  
"I know. I suppose, I suppose you think I know what I'm doing since I've had a child, hm? I'm scared. I was 14 when I had that child. I didn't want to. It was a way that hurt me forever. I never could trust anyone else except for you. That man was at least 20, and he already had a wife and three children. He said he didn't mean it. And nobody could take our case to the courts. And-" Hilde started sobbing quietly to herself. It wasn't fair to let out these emoitions now. But, she still thought it would be better now than ever on her deathbed.   
  
"And what?" Duo gravely spoke. He didn't know if they should dive deeper into this conversation.  
  
"And, he killed my Jennifer. He killed her in front of my own eyes." Hilde looked up into Duo's deep blue eyes. "Then he shot me."   
  
"What?"   
  
"You know that scar I have that I said was from fighting the White Fang?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"That's where that man shot me. That's why every time you touch it, I cry. I try not to, but when you feel the pain of losing the child that brought you so much pain so young, that's all you can do Duo. You don't get it. I need this child thing to work. I do want this baby, even though you don't want one. I need to hold another small child in my hands. It's the only way to greive."  
  
Duo took Hild again into his arms and kissed her on the forehead. He knew a kid from the streets that this happened to. In fact, it was Duo's own cousin. She had given birth at the age of thirteen. He didn't think that this should go on anymore, anywhere.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Short, yet dark and dismal near the end. I thought this twist would give more of an "Umph" to the story. Please, don't review if you don't like it. I will only take contructive critism.  
  
Peace, Love and Backstreet~*  
  
Darkchild 


	5. The Escape from the Dark: Danielle

The Escape from the Dark  
  
~*~  
  
"Hilde, I could've helped you," Duo said as he tried to embrace Hilde. She flinched as he held her. "And I do want this baby. Everything will be just fine. You'll see."  
  
Duo cradled Hilde in his arms then led her to the room she was once sleeping in. The words that he said so clear echoed throughout her head. He did want this child. That was a proud moment for Hilde and she was ever so proud to have a husband who would finally admit it.   
  
***  
  
The two ate dinner with Heero, while Relena was staying in the baby's room and eating. Relena felt that she had to be there to take care of the baby, so it wouldn't cry more than it had to.  
  
"Thank you for dinner, Heero," Hilde said as she meekly looked up to Heero's now kind and peace loving face. "I'm glad that I came here. I thank you for everything."  
  
"No sweat," Heero said as he looked back at Hilde and threw her a smile. He then transferred his eyes to Duo's hand which were gently resting on Hilde's. He couldn't help but think how wonderful parents they both would be.   
  
Duo looked up at Heero. "Thanks again, buddy. I think it's time we go to bed now. Whaddaya say, Hil?" Duo said as he nugged Hilde.  
  
"I agree. Goodnight, Heero."  
  
"Goodnight you two."  
  
***  
  
The two were in their room, thinking of baby names. They were confused about what ethenticity and everything that the names should come from. So, Duo decided to take some action into names he liked.  
  
"How about...Daniel?" Duo paused.  
  
"Assuming it's a boy, yes. A girl..."  
  
"Danielle!!!" Duo smirked.  
  
Hilde threw a pillow at him.  
  
"No, how about, Emma?" Hilde smiled.  
  
"I know. Maycie!"  
  
"Yes, I do like that one. This baby will be perfect, Duo. I know it."  
  
"Me, too, Hilde. Me, too."  
  
***  
  
The next day, Hilde walked into the nursery in her robe that Relena had given her as a wedding gift. She smiled as she saw the small child laying on Relena's chest, smiling while sleeping.  
  
"Relena," Hilde quietly said as she tip toed into the room.   
  
"Oh, Hilde," Relena said as she laid the baby down in the cradle after she got up from the oak rocking chair. "I just got Julie to sleep finally. What do you need?"  
  
"Relena, what is it like, like to have a baby inside of you?" Hilde questioned. Relena didn't know how to put it. She didn't know if she could phrase it in any special way.  
  
"It's wonderful. God truly has made it a blessing. But you have to be careful. Especially since I was a world leader, people were threatening to kill my whole family. I advise you to be aware of everything."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Heero probably has breakfast ready. We better get going," Relena said as she took Hilde's arm, laid the baby back in the cradle, and walked down the hallway into the grand dining room.   
  
Hilde still marveled at the sight of all the beautiful, original artwork that was displayed. She was particularly fond of the picture of David, after he slayed Goliath.  
  
~*~  
  
They all sat down and had a calm breakfast. Duo and Hilde seemed happier and happier. Relena was pleased that they were finally remembering how much they loved each other.  
  
"I think that Danielle is a good name, Duo," Hilde said as she finished chewing a piece of bacon. She smiled softly, and took a sip of her milk.   
  
~*~  
  
A/N; It's taken me a while to finish this chapter, but I've been having an internal struggle lately. I'm trying to purify myself from the things I've done, and it's hard. Please try to keep me in your prayers.  
  
Darkchild~*~ 


End file.
